The problem of damage caused to wooden structures by termites is not a new one. Quite a bit of research has gone into the development of effective and safe chemical products to combat the pests. However, no significant progress has been made regarding means for delivering these chemicals to the areas of structures where they are most needed. Currently, a pest control technician usually uses a hand carried sprayer to deposit the chemicals around the perimeter of the structure and onto those areas underneath the structure that can be reached by means of crawl spaces and the like. However, all too frequently, large areas under the structure cannot be reached by this means at all. More importantly, such areas are often some of most prone to termite infestation due to the fact that are particularly dark, damp, and secluded. Not only is this method ineffective because it does not reach some of the most needed locations, it is expensive. The time and effort required to accomplish this job is significant. Because of the expense involved, and because termite damage is one of those things that is far too easy to ignore until it is too late, many home owners either neglect the task of termite control entirely or else they may attend to it all too infrequently. Of course, this only compounds the problem regarding the ineffectiveness of present methods.
An alternative method of termite control is to "tent" an entire structure and then to fumigate within the tent. Of course, the disadvantages in inconvenience to the residents of this extreme measure are obvious. Furthermore, this method is intended primarily to kill existing infestations, and is not very effective as a measure to provide long term protection. Certainly, it would be better to prevent the termite infestation which necessitates the need for this drastic sort of remedial action by regularly treating foundation areas of the structure with termite pesticides.
Clearly, a means to quickly, easily, and inexpensively treat the foundation areas of wooden structures, including interior portions, with termite control sprays would provide a significant improvement over any presently known method for termite spray delivery.
All of the prior art termite spray delivery methods within the inventor's knowledge have required a service technician to attempt to get into the most inaccessible areas underneath structures in an effort to be as complete as possible with coverage.
No prior art termite spray delivery method to the inventor's knowledge has successfully reached all of the most inaccessible areas under a structure with the spray. All successful applications to date have required that one expend a great deal of time and energy in an effort to be as thorough as possible in the delivery of termite control sprays.